Us
by veoloxes
Summary: Ini semua tentang kita. Bagaimana kita pada awalnya dan bagaimana kita pada akhirnya, hanya itu. Tidak lebih/CHANBAEK GS/ONESHOOT


**WARNING!**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **WITH OTHER CAST**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Kenangan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa lepas dari kehidupan manusia. Baik buruknya suatu hal yang pernah dialami pasti akan menjadi kenangan, walaupun hanya berupa ingatan.

Semua orang pasti punya kenangan. Kenangan yang terukir semasa hidupnya, entah itu berupa barang, gambar, suara, atau hal lainnya. Sama dengan wanita yang kini tengah memperhatikan objek di hadapannya, meski bukan benda tapi ia memiliki cerita. Cerita yang akan terus ia kenang.

 **e)(o**

 _Pagi hari yang ribut menjadi ciri khas kedua orang yang kini tengah kembali berdebat. Berdebat memperebutkan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa dimiliki banyak orang atau berdebat untuk segala hal yang tidak cukup penting untuk didebatkan._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua orang itu berdebat karena sepotong roti yang terjatuh._

 _"Kenapa kau suka sekali menjatuhkan makananku?!" Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Chanyeol. Pelaku yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan potongan roti terakhir milik Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol meringis seraya menutup telinganya saat suara Baekhyun terdengar. "Aku tidak sengaja, kau yang menghalangi jalanku. Lagipula kenapa kau suka sekali makan sambil berjalan? Itu salahmu."_

 _Baekhyun melotot, wajahnya memerah. Kenapa jadi ia yang disalahkan? Tidak ada hukuman mutlak bagi orang yang makan sambil berjalan 'kan? Lagi pula ia tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk duduk dan sarapan di rumah saat jam masuk kelas sudah bertengger di lima menit terakhir._

 _"Terserah, Park. Aku minta jatah makan siang."_

 _Chanyeol melenggang, "Beli sendiri."_

 _"Ishh! Akan kuadukan pada_ eommonim

 _"Yak!"_

 **e)(o**

Ingatan demi ingatan bergulir di kepalanya saat seseorang di hadapannya tengah menetralkan deru jantungnya. Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu kalau teman kecilnya itu tengah mengendalikan dirinya agar rencana yang telah ia susun berjalan lancar.

Memakai setelan tuksedo dan duduk di depan piano di tengah ruangan temaram, dengan satu titik cahaya yang berpusat pada dirinya. Menurut kalian, rencana apa yang telah ia susun?

 **e)(o**

 _"Datanglah ke balai kota besok."_

 _Baekhyun diam, tak menjawab. Ia sedang menikmati kegiatan membaca komik detektifnya._

 _"Aku diundang untuk mengisi acara."_

 _Chanyeol meredupkan ponselnya, "Aku ingin kau berduet denganku."_

 _Masih diam._

 _Sadar akan keterdiaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil alih komik yang tengah dibaca dan hal itu berhasil membuahkan raut kesal. Dengan tidak pedulinya Chanyeol menempatkan wajahnya di hadapan Baekhyun._

 _"Kau dengar tidak?"_

 _Setelah menarik nafas, Baekhyun mengganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sibuk."_

 _Chanyeol berdecak, "Sibuk apa? Baca komik?"_

 _"Ya, kira-kira begitu."_

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu besok sore." Setelahnya Chanyeol melenyapkan diri dari hadapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya._

 _"Tak ada gunanya menolak."_

 **e)(o**

 _Ting..._

Dentingan pertama terdengar. Kesunyian yang sedari tadi dirasakan Baekhyun mulai lenyap. Suara semilir anginpun mulai tergantikan.

 **"This life has twist and turns**

 **But it's the sweetest mystery**

 **When you're with me.."**

 _For Life_ , lagu yang sama-sama mereka sukai. Lirik demi liriknya terurai.

 **"We say a thousand words**

 **But no one else is listening**

 **I will be..."**

Suara bariton Chanyeol yang diringi dentingan piano memenuhi telinga Baekhyun. Rasa haru menyeruak pada dirinya. Mengingat saat-saat mereka senang sekali mendengarkan dan menyanyikan lagu ini bersama.

 **e)(o**

 _"Park Chanyeol, dengarkan ini." Baekhyun memberikan sebelah_ earphone _nya kepada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk memangku gitar di sebelahnya._

 _Chanyeol menerima dan mendengarkannya. Mereka menikmati alunan musik yang Baekhyun berikan._

 _"Lagu siapa?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja lagu baru, Chen! Siapa lagi? Idolaku hanya dia."_

 _Chanyeol mencebik lalu menjauhi jangkauan telinganya dari_ earphone _milik Baekhyun. Ia kembali sibuk dengan gitarnya._

 _Petikan-petikan terdengar dari gitar yang dimainkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih mendengarkan lagunya dengan mata yang mengarah kepada Chanyeol. "Jika kau bisa mengiringiku bernyanyi. Kubelikan makan malam."_

 _Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, rasa tertarik hadir. "Lagu apa?"_

 _Baekhyun menunjukan ponselnya, "Ini. Kuberi waktu 10 menit dari sekarang."_

 _"Kau gila?!"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _Kesal memang tapi Chanyeol tetap melakukan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Dengan segera ia mencari kunci gitar lagu yang ingin Baekhyun nyanyikan di internet. Demi makan malam Chanyeol rela direpotkan, walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa menikmati makan malam buatan ibunya tanpa syarat._

 _Baekhyun terus mendengarkan musiknya, matanyapun tak henti menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha melatih jemarinya. Chanyeol sedang menghafal kunci gitarnya, dan Baekhyun senang._

 _"Kau harus bisa melakukannya."_

 _"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel miliknya._

 _Bibir Baekhyun mengembang, "Karena aku mau kita selalu menyanyikannya bersama."_

 **e)(o**

 **"Every night and every day**

 **No matter what may come our way**

 **We're in this thing together..."**

Baekhyun ingat awal bagaimana ia dan Chanyeol selalu menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu yang memiliki arti begitu besar pada hidup Baekhyun dan lagu yang menyadarkannya bahwa kenyamanan itu ada karena keterbiasaan.

 **"The dark turns to light**

 **We both come alive, tonight**

 **I'm talking 'bout forever..."**

Jemari Chanyeol terus bergerak di atas tuts piano, wajah tampan dengan suara baritonnya menghiasi ruang minim cahaya yang Baekhyun singgahi.

 **e)(o**

 _"Byun Baekhyun aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku!"_

 _Wajah Baekhyun kaku, mulutnya menganga, dan matanya membesar seakan ingin keluar. Serentet seruan yang ia dengar seusai jam mata kuliah benar-benar membuat tubuhnya membeku._

 _Pengakuan cinta dari mahasiswa tertampan di fakultasnya di tengah aula kampus yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Malu? Tentu, tapi Baekhyun lebih merasa bingung, mimpi apa Baekhyun hingga mahasiswa agungan mahasiswi di fakultasnya menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun?_

 _Kim Suho, tanpa melihat wajahnyapun kalian pasti tahu kalau dia tampan. Segala yang ada pada tubuhnya diciptakan sangat sempurna, dan hal itu mampu membuat iri makhluk adam lainnya._

 _Saat itu Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di samping Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan lengannya, "Sejak kapan kalian dekat?"_

 _"A.. Aku tidak tahu. Kenalanpun belum pernah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih mengarah pada Suho._

 _"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."_

 _Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, tubuhnya langsung berbalik membelakangi Suho dan mahasiswa lain yang tengah membantu melancarkan aksi Suho._

 _"Byun Baekhyun! Aku mencintaimu!"_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun kembali terpaku. Ini bukan pernyataan cinta pertama untuknya, tapi kenapa responnya masih seburuk ini? Bukankah ia seharusnya bisa mengendalikan diri? Dari masa sekolah Baekhyun memang siswi populer, jadi bukan masalah 'kan?_

 _"Yak! Byun Baekhyun itu menyukaiku, lebih baik urusi skripsimu dan tinggikan tubuhmu dulu baru mengajaknya berkencan!"_

 _Bukan Baekhyun, itu seruan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam dan merapatkan bibirnya di samping Chanyeol yang kini menghadap Suho._

 _Setelahnya terasa ada tangan lain menaut tangannya, tentu tangan seorang Park Chanyeol. "Kita bisa pergi sekarang. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, tubuhnya tak akan meninggi."_

 _Dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol. Mereka undur diri dari aula kampus, meninggalkan Suho dengan segala kenyataan pahitnya._

 **e)(o**

 **"Never gonna let you go**

 **Giving you my heart and soul**

 **I'll be right here with you for life..."**

Baekhyun semakin mengharu saat bagian reffrain lagu tersebut masuk ke telinganya. Bagian yang begitu mengena untuknya, bagian yang selalu menjadikannya manusia paling cengeng. Kini Chanyeol sedang menyanyikannya.

 **"Oh, baby all I wanna do**

 **Is spend my every second with you**

 **So look in my eyes**

 **I'll be by your side..."**

 _Aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu_

 **e)(o**

 _Baekhyun terus memukuli tubuh Chanyeol di sela-sela tangisannya. Rasa takut dan marah bercampur menjadi satu._

 _"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Baekhyun, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."_

 _Tak ingin peduli, Baekhyun terus melayangkan tasnya kepada Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan segala erangan sakitnya._

 _Tangan Baekhyun terus bergerak, tak memberi ruang Chanyeol untuk terbebas. "Aku membencimu!"_

 _Setelahnya gerakan Baekhyun berhenti, tubuhnya mulai menjauh dari Chanyeol seraya kaki melangkah. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya lantas mengejar Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus benar-benar mendapatkan maaf Baekhyun, karena sepertinya gurauan kali ini terlalu berlebihan._

 _"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Chanyeol saat tangannya berhasil menjangkau tangan Baekhyun dan membalikan tubuhnya._

 _Baekhyun diam, sama sekali tak ingin menjawab. Rasa kesal masih melanda walaupun wajahnya banjir air mata._

 _Chanyeol memelas, "Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi."_

 _"Aku tidak akan lagi bertingkah brengsek seperti tadi. Kau berulang tahun hari ini dan aku hanya ingin menjahilimu, tidak lebih. Aku berani bersumpah!"_

 _Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk. Berusaha menenangkan emosinya karena kelakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi brandal kepadanya._

 _Berpura-pura mabuk lalu mengurung diri dalam gudang kampusnya, mengatainya, serta melakukan pelecehan seksual. Walaupun hanya sekedar sentuhan intens pada wajahnya dan ciuman kilat pada bibirnya, tapi Baekhyun tetap merasa dilecehkan._

 _"Aku tidak mau berteman lagi denganmu!" Baekhyun berteriak di hadapan Chanyeol dan hal itu berhasil membuat tubuh Chanyeol tersentak._

 _Dengan masih memegang tangan Baekhyun Chanyeol kembali memelas. "Ini hanya masalah kecil, Baek. Kenapa persahabatan kita harus ikut terancam? Semua hal itu gurauan, mengertilah."_

 _Baekhyun yang sudah kembali menghadap Chanyeol memberikan pelototannya, "Masalah kecil katamu?! Huh?!"_

 _Entah mengapa bibir Chanyeol mengatup seketika, leher panjangnyapun ragu untuk mengangguk. Sepertinya awan panas akan datang._

 _"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku bodoh!!_

 _Chanyeol melongo, tak habis fikir dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Ciuman pertama? Hey Baekhyun sudah berusia 22 tahun dan ia baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya? Wow!_

 _"Kalau jodohku tahu bagaimana? Hancur sudah reputasiku!"_

 _Chanyeol merubah rautnya, ia merasa tergelitik seketika. "Kau jodohku, bodoh! Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang menginginkan perempuan berisik dan banyak tingkah seperti mu, selain aku."_

 **e)(o**

Walaupun telinganya terbuai tapi mata Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya. Senyum simpul di tengah perasaan harunya terus terpajang.

 **"The storms may come**

 **And winds may blow**

 **I'll be your shelter for life..."**

Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat lebih serius saat bagian chorusnya datang. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitar selain tuts pianonya. Baekhyun tahu kalau saat ini Chanyeol tengah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan penampilan terbaiknya.

 **"This love, this love**

 **I mean it till the day I die..."**

 _Rasa cintaku bahkan lebih besar dari milikmu, Park._

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun melebar saat Chanyeol berhasil mengendalikan nada tinggi pada lagu yang dinyanyikan, dan hal itu benar-benar menumbuhkan rasa bangga tersendiri pada diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu tahu jika Chanyeol pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik walaupun prosesnya menyakitkan.

 **e)(o**

 _"Aku ingin makan kimbap." Baekhyun berseru saat tubuhnya baru melayang di atas kasur milik Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mendengarkannya, tapi tak ia pedulikan. Baekhyun perempuan, kalau ia ingin makan sesuatu pasti akan langsung menuju dapur._

 _Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol, bibirnya melipat kedalam. "Park,_ eommonim _kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya di depan."_

 _"Pergi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tangan dan mata yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya._

 _"Kemana?"_

 _"Ke rumahmu."_

 _Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tawa Baekhyun menggelegar, tubuhnya terbangun dan duduk seketika. "Bodoh. Aku 'kan kesini karena disuruh_ eommonim _menemanimu, bagaimana bisa lupa."_

 _Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, proyek di laptopnya lebih penting saat ini. Karena itu menyangkut masa depannya._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun mendekat ke arah jam Chanyeol yang terduduk si kursi meja belajarnya. "Sedang buat apa?"_

 _Sontak layar laptop Chanyeol diturunkan seketika saat telinga yoda Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun di dekat tubuhnya. Dengan kaku Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun dan melayangkan sebuah senyuman paksa ke arahnya._

 _"Bukan apa-apa." Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng._

 _Spontan alis Baekhyun naik sebelah, merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Mungkinkah Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Kali ini Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Tubuh julangnya langsung bangkit, tangannya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut bergerak bersamanya menuju dapur._

 _Baekhyun terdiam saat Chanyeol mendudukannya di kursi meja makan._

 _"Aku akan membuatkan kimbap. Tunggu di situ, jangan kemana-mana."_

 _Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Walaupun Chanyeol terkesan aneh karena berlaku tiba-tiba, tapi Baekhyun tetap mengikuti alurnya. Setidaknya ia tak harus memohom agar dibelikan kimbap oleh Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menatap siluet Chanyeol yang bergerak kaku di hadapannya, "Besok aku lembur, jemput aku di kantor."_

 _"Pulang sendiri."_

 _"Yak!"_

 _Chanyeol tak menanggapi, ia memilih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya._

 _"Kau harus menjemputku, tidak mau tahu!" Baekhyun merengut. Memaksa memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak dipaksa, bisa-bisa ia menginap di kantor. Baekhyun cukup penakut untuk pulang sendiri di malam hari._

 _"Ini alasan mengapa aku memintamu untuk mencari kekasih. Agar kau tidak merepotkanku lagi."_

 _Baekhyun melotot, keinginan untuk berteriak mengumpul di kepalanya. Akhirnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih kalau kau saja selalu mengaku sebagai kekasihku?! Kau yang membuat dirimu repot sendiri, bodoh!"_

 _Baekhyun menetralkan pernafasannya, terkadang menghadapi seorang Park Chanyeol memang selelah ini. Baekhyun tak habis fikir kenapa ia masih mau berteman dengan Park Chanyeol hingga saat ini, saat usianya sudah 25 tahun._

 _"Itu agar kau tidak mendapatkan laki-laki yang salah." Chanyeol menangkis tuduhan Baekhyun._

 _"Tapi tidak dengan menghalangiku untuk berteman dengan mereka 'kan?"_

 _Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Bukan menghalangi, hanya memastikan kau tidak salah pergaulan."_

 _"Terserah."_

 _Setelahnya tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Chanyeol sibuk dengan dapur dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya._

 _Hampir dua jam Chanyeol berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan belum selesai juga. Perut Baekhyun yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja kini mulai berulah, suara tabrakan gas pada perutnya terdengar. Hawa lapar melanda._

 _"Masih lama?" Baekhyun memasang wajah melasnya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih memunggunginya. Ponselnya sudah ia letakan di atas meja dengan sembarang._

 _Terlihat tubuh Chanyeoo bergerak, ia berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan tadaa... sepiring kimbap berada di tangan Chanyeol. Ada lima gulung kimbap di sana._

 _Wajah Baekhyun cerah seketika, tubuhnya menegap dan matanya berbinar menatap gulungan kimbap di hadapannya. Dengan segera ia meraih piring tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol, satu gigitanpun ia berikan dan terasalah kenikmatan dunia._

 _"Ini sangat enak, Chan. Aku tidak menyesal telah menunggu lama." Kata Baekhyun saat kunyahan kimbapnya berhasil ditelan._

 _Chanyeol yang mendengarnya lantas tersenyum bangga, walaupun jarang ke dapur tapi ia tidak begitu buruk saat berhadapan dengan dapur. "Setelah selesai, kembali ke rumahmu." Balas Chanyeol dengan mata yang terfokus pada plester dan jemarinya yang terluka._

 _Demi membuatkan kimbap untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol rela mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk dilukai peralatan dapur. Bahkan tadi ia sempat menangis karena memotong bawang bombay yang ukurannya cukuo besar, tapi karena ini semua untuk Baekhyun maka ia tidak mempermasalahkannya._

 _Karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun bisa dikendalikan. Dua jam berfikir, dua jam beraksi, dan dua jam pula ia tersakiti. Tidak masalah, setidaknya rencananya aman._

 **e)(o**

Tubuhnya terkaku saat orang dihadapannya menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapan matanya melembut seraya alunan musik yang terdengar.

 **"Oh, never gonna let you go**

 **Giving you my heart and soul**

 **I'll be right here with you for life.."**

Baekhyun semakin terharu, wajahnya mulai memerah. Matanya ikut memerah dan berkaca, ia tidak tahu jika hal ini bisa begitu membuatnya lemah. Lemah sekali.

 **"Oh, baby all I wanna do**

 **Is spend my every second with you**

 **So look in my eyes**

 **I'll be by your side"**

 **Yeah, look in my eyes**

 **I'll be by your side**

 **For life.."**

Dan bersamaan dengan dentingan terakhir, nafas Baekhyun mulai memburu. Chanyeol menegapkan tubuhnya yang terduduk, Baekhyun-pun mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada posisinya, mencoba terlihat biasa saja walaupun sebenarnya banyak sekali rasa yang luar biasa mengganggu dirinya.

"Itu semua pegakuanku..."

Kali ini bukan nyanyian, tapi hanya untaian kalimat dari Chanyeol. "Pengakuanku tentang bagaimana aku ingin hidup bersamamu, bagaimana aku ingin melewati masa suka dukaku bersamamu, dan bagaimana aku hanya mampu hidup bersamamu."

Tanpa sadar pecahan kaca berubah menjadi buliran air mata. Senang dan haru menjadi satu, perasaanya bercampur aduk saat mendapati sahabat kecilnya Park Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal ini.

"Menikahlah denganku..."

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku, benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi? Jadi bagaimana Baekhyun harus bereaksi saat Chanyeol tengah berlutut dengan sebuah cincin di hadapannya?

"...Do Kyungsoo."

Ini bukan mimpi. Benar-benar nyata.

Chanyeol memang berada di hadapan Baekhyun, tapi yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol bukanlah Baekhyun.

Ini semua bukan untuknya tapi untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuatnya sadar dari dunia semu yang Chanyeol berikan.

 **e)(o**

 _Chanyeol terus berjalan tak tentu arah di hadapan Baekhyun, pikirannya mencoba mencari cara terbaik untuk memudahkan aksinya._

 _"Jika kau hanya ingin berputar seperti itu, lebih baik keluar. Aku masih banyak urusan."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng, tubuhnya terhenti seketika. Dengan segera Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang terduduk di atas kasurnya, "Kau harus membantuku, Byun."_

 _Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Jika butuh bantuan maka katakan dengan jelas. Sedari tadi kau hanya mundar mandir dan mengatakan hal itu saja. Membuat kepalaku pusing."_

 _"Begini..." Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun dan menyalahkan laptopnya._ _Baekhyun-pun menatap Chanyeol penuh minat._

 _diputarlah sebuah video dari dalam sana. Baekhyun melihatnya. Chanyeol dan..._

 _"Aku akan melamar Do Kyungsoo."_

 _Respon Baekhyun hanya diam. Bibirnya terkatup, matanya berkedip-kedip. Meyakinkan jika ia tidak salah mendengar._

 _Melamar?_

 _Do Kyungsoo?_

 _"Yak, kenapa diam?"_

 _Kepala Baekhyun bergerak kaku menghadap Chanyeol, matanya menatap lurus mata besar Chanyeol. "Me.. Melamar?"_

 _Terlihat kepala Chanyeol mengangguk sekali, "Ah iya aku belum memberitahumu. Sebenarnya aku san Kyungsoo sudah berkencan sejak acara wisuda di perguruan tinggi."_

 _Apa ini?_

 _Bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Kenapa hal ini muncul saat Baekhyun merasa dimiliki?_

 _Jadi selama ini hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan? Hanya Baekhyun yang berharap? Park Chanyeol tidak?_

 _Empat tahun, dan hanya ia yang merasakan. betapa bodohnya manusia._

 _"Kenapa kau..."_

 _Terlihat Chanyeol terkekeh, "Maaf, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saat sudah pasti saja. Karena aku tidak suka yang tidak pasti."_

Jadi perasaanku hanya sebuah ketidakpastian untukku dan perasanmu padaku tidak kan menjadi sebuah kepastian?

 **e)(o**

 **Engingeng~**

 **Gabut tengah malem jadi apdet deh, enjoy yaa**

 **Aku gak bosen nih mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca cerita oneshoot aku, review, follow dan favorit. Semoga suka yaa, jangan lupa mampir ke oneshoot lain.**

 **Btw yang nanya ff B'Side kenapa di unpub, jawabannya adalah aku mau revisi dulu. kayaknya bakal dijadiin oneshoot juga.**

 **Terus yang nanya ff oneshoot aku ada side story or sequel gak? Aku gak yakin, tapu ada beberapa ff yang udah aku tandain biar ada side story/sequelnya, salah satunya ff 'Silent? Huh?'**

 **Ada yang nanya juga, kenapa aku kalo bikin fd nanggung? Nah ini urusannya sama feeling. sebenarnya lebih ke kemampuam aku sih, jujur ya sejauh ini aku belum bisa bikin ff yang klimaks. Kalo dipaksain takut aneh, malah gak enak dibaca makannya di tanggungin aja ehehe**

 **Dan terakhir, ff aku post di wattpad gak? Dipost, bisa cari uname aku. Kalian akan ketemu di sana, yang pasti uname dan pf akun aku sama semua.**


End file.
